


Nobody But You

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: No heart, no hands, no skin, no touchCan get me there, nowhere enoughTo love me like you do, to love me like you do...





	Nobody But You

Liam sighs as he straightens his tie. He hates going to these things, but since he's the head of the record label, he's forced to go to these events. At least tonight was an event for charity, one that Liam cared about.

Liam runs his fingers in his hair  making sure that it's perfect and gives himself one last look before putting on the mask that, according to Louis, "makes his golden eyes pop." _Might as well get this over with._ He thinks to himself, as he makes his way down the steps of his giant mansion, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. After making it big in the UK, he and his best mate Louis set-up shop in L.A., building on his success abroad. Louis handled the talent and recruited some of the best musicians in the industry, like Harry Styles.

Liam walked down the large staircase and into an enormous ballroom. The brunette made his way through the crowded room, making sure to greet guests and take a few photos. He was about to find Louis, when he spotted the legendary Harry Styles.

He could spot Harry from a mile a way and went over to one of his labels most successful artists. His curly locks are almost as famous as he is and as Liam approached the tall, lanky brunette, he noticed a man he's never met before, with soft blond hair, pale, delicate skin and the most incredible blue eyes he's ever seen.

Liam starred perhaps too long as he felt those blues eyes on him, pulling him in, beckoning him to come closer. "Hey Ha.." "You're not supposed to tell people who I am!" Harry said bringing Liam in for a hug. "But your curls are hard to miss, mate! Besides, this was all your idea." Liam tries to focus on Harry, but those eyes, he can feel them watching him, assessing him, from behind the ornate mask that adorned his face. Their eyes met and even Harry could feel the heat between the two men, which amused him endlessly.

"Oh! There's Louis! I'll see you later 'blondie,' 'see you later 'Daddy!'" Liam groaned at the horrible nickname Harry and Louis gave him years ago. Harry winks at Niall and saunters off towards Louis.

"Daddy, huh? Is there a story behind that?" The beautiful blond kept a steady gaze on Liam and Liam was sure he was under the blond's spell. Liam blushed and thought to himself _am I really blushing? I'm Liam fucking Payne, head of Big Payno Records! I don't blush; I make or break careers!_

"That's just Harry messing with me." The blond gives Liam soft smile and leans in just enough for Liam to feel his breath on his neck. "I'm going to call you honey because that's what your eyes remind me of, golden honey." The blonde with the Irish accent flashes his blue eyes up towards Liam and Liam can feel his breath hitch, he's so mesmerized. He knows nothing about this man and he's never seen him before, but he swears the blond will haunt his dreams...

And Liam didn't ask for the man's name, he simply asked if he could have this dance. He reached out his hand and it was one of those moments straight out of a  fairytale and he will either have to thank or kick Harry later for suggesting a charity masquerade ball. But Louis said that it encouraged a-listers to spend money for the event without bragging about it. No one had to see their faces -- they could be whomever they want to be. And right now, Liam wants to know who the mystery blond is, even though there's something exciting about not knowing.

He led the blond to the dance floor and the Nick Jonas (a client) song quickly changed into a slow Selena Gomez (another client) song. Liam took one of his hands in the blond's and snaked an arm around his tiny waist. The blond placed a hand on Liam's shoulder and danced slow as Selena's "Nobody" played through the sound system. Liam looked down into the blond's perfect baby blue eyes, and he doesn't know why he can't take his eyes off of him...

"You finally got those two together Harry nodded and wrapped an arm securely around Louis' slender shoulders. "When was the last time Li had a boyfriend?" Harry takes a sip of his drink. "It's nearly two years since Zayn left." Louis smiles looking over at the pair. "You did a good job, Harry, look at them. Liam can't take his eyes off of Niall."  Harry takes a look at his handy work and smiles taking a victory sip of his champagne. "C'mon Lou, let's go find Danielle." 

**(You might want to play[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ji2NaoLOIk) song right about now! :) )**

**_No heart, no hands, no skin, no touch_ **  
**_Can get me there, nowhere enough_ **  
**_To love me like you do, to love me like you do_ **

Their eyes were locked on each others and it was beautiful really and Niall felt like the poor princess whose fairy godmother sent him to the ball to meet the handsome prince. But Liam wasn't a prince, he was a King and this was his empire, this was his castle. And Niall wasn't a princess nor was Harry his fairy godmother, he was a "fairy" alright, but only Niall could call him that pet name. Liam took the lead and it was old fashioned really, dancing in this way, but they were at a ball and the blond was so intriguing to Liam. Part of him wanted to take off the mask, but the other part wanted to search those blue eyes and let them whisper their secrets to him.

**_No kiss, no lips, no feel, no rush_ **  
**_Can you keep me high, I swear no one_ **  
**_Can love me like you do, can love me like you do, no_ **

Liam leans Niall back and rolls him back up into his embrace. He wants to stay lost in those eyes and it's as if the song is telling him the truth about Niall.

**_No oxygen, can barely breathe_ **  
**_My darkest sin, you've raised release_ **  
**_And it's all because of you, all because of you_ **

Liam is listening, even if only subconsciously... he wants that, he wants to be loved and loved by someone who pulls him in and releases his passions and loves him like no other ever could. And maybe that's too idealistic, maybe that is the stuff best left for cheap romance novels or Kate Hudson movies.

**(** **_Nobody's gonna love me like you.)_ **

**_I don't know what it is, but you've pulled me in_ **  
**_No one compares, could ever begin_ **  
**_To love me like you do_ **  
**_And I wouldn't want them to_ **

Liam was lost in Niall's eyes again and Niall couldn't help, but notice. "Whhat? is my hair a mess or som..." Niall was silenced with a small peck on his lips. "Oh, my gosh...I'm so sorry! I just... I don't know what came over me! It's this bloody song, it's soo... romantic or something or...I dunno what Sel..." 

**_I don't want nothing else_ **  
**_Not when I had the best_ **  
**_I don't want nothing else_ **  
**_Because you showed me the best_ **

Niall presses his lips to Liam's. "Shhhh. I liked the feeling of your lips, it's been a long time since I've felt such a sweet kiss." Niall blushes and looks directly into Liam's eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere where we could talk?" Liam nods "Let me take you on my private balcony." "Oh honey, I bet you say that to all the boys." Niall smirks. "and some of the girls..." Liam laughs. "I haven't been kissed in a long time, blondie." That made Niall smile as he let Liam take him to his balcony.

 **(** ** _Nobody's gonna love me like you.)_**  
\---  
Niall walked towards the railing and looked out at the ocean. The salty air softly kissed his cheeks and gently flowed through his soft blond locks. Niall closed his eyes and breathed in the air and felt two arms wrap around his waist, gently turning him to face Liam. They starred into each other's eyes and Liam placed a hand on the blond's cheek. Niall takes a step back, lowers his head and takes a deep breath as he slowly removes his mask. Liam softly gasped and looked down at the blond who is  even more breathtaking than he thought. Liam places both hands on the man's cheek's and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "God. You're stunning. blondie."

**(** **_Nobody's gonna love me like you.)_ **

"Niall" the blond whispers. "Niall" Liam breathes out. "Niall, you're beautiful." Liam says removing his mask and Niall is stunned at the man before him. Liam. Fucking. Payne. "Liam, in the flesh. You're even more handsome than people say." Liam laughs. "You're the head of the label and I'm Harry's new lead guitarist... Soooo technically, Mr. Payne." Niall moves in closer to Liam. "You own me. Hope you get your money's worth." "I'd like to have you because you give yourself freely to me, I don't need any more possessions, Niall, what I want is the pleasure of your company." Niall blushes.

The blond rests a hand on his cheek. "The way you look at me... It's intoxicating. I've never been looked at like that before." "You should be, Niall and I don't plan on stopping..."

...And that night their soft words became soft kisses on each other's lips and quickly escalated into a fervent make-out session -- Liam's soft touches induced a heat inside of the blond's chest and between his legs.  Liam inspired and urged the two men to move closer. When tiny sparks set their bodies on fire and there were no more words left to be spoken and there was no need to know where their lust ended and where deep desire begins. And in the back of Liam's mind he hears it: **"** ** _Nobody's gonna love me like you."_**

Niall's lips move in sync with Liam's and he welcomes the feeling of his tongue working its way inside of his warm, wet mouth. Niall felt Liam pull him closer to his body and Niall could smell a scent that had to be distinctly Liam; clean like cotton. A sent that seems as warm and familiar as it is comforting and sexual. Niall could start to feel Liam's erection grow as it pressed up against his own. Niall couldn't stop himself from mindlessly undulating his hips teasingly up against Liam, until he felt Liam's hands press Niall's hips into his own, not wanting to break contact with him.

**(** **_Nobody's gonna love me like you.)_ **

Niall let out a deep, guttural moan at the feeling of Liam pressed up so close to him and for the first time, in a very long time, Niall let go... and gave in to Liam's desires, he let Liam take care of him, he let Liam run his fingertips over his cheeks, over his lips...he closed his eyes and enjoyed his touches. Liam pulled his lips away, "Is..is this okay Niall? I know we just me, but... I just need to be this close to you." "Liam," Niall whispers. "Just kiss me, just touch me... make me feel loved, make love to me." Niall says while feeling Liam stroke his hands down Niall's back and travel down to his ass, gently cupping it in his hands. This made Niall smile and press his lips back on Liam's own soft lips. Liam deepened the kiss and gave Niall's ass another firm squeeze.

Niall wasted no time and unbuttoned Liam's shirt, revealing his perfectly toned, muscular body. The blond pulled off Liam's shirt and pressed the palm of his right hand up against his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. Liam rested his hand on top of Niall's before lifting Niall's shirt off, and tossing it aside. "Let me take care of you," Liam whispers. **(** _ **Nobody's gonna love me like you.)** _ Liam gently rolled Niall onto his back and straddled the blond's waist, making sure to press his long, erection up against Niall's, teasingly moving up and down blond's length. Niall let out a small moan as he closed his eyes. Liam smiled and leaned forward to place kisses all along Niall's milky white flesh. The contrast between Niall's milky white skin and Liam's tan, complexion was striking...light on dark. Niall felt Liam's fingers slowly slither and snake down his chest as his lips moved lower and lower, until Liam was kissing the top of Niall's pants.

"I don't think you'll need these anymore tonight, blondie," Liam purrs. The older man slowly removes Niall's pants and ever so slowly pulls down his boxers to reveal, the blond's glorious, hard length. Liam licks his lips and lets his fingers trace up and down Niall's length. Niall lets out a soft moan at the feeling of Liam's fingertips stroking and teasing his erection. Liam slowly slides his pants off and crawled in between Niall's legs, and with one quick movement, Liam's mouth surrounded the sensitive head of Niall's enormous erection. Niall's eyes shot open and a loud moan escaped his lips. "Oh Liam...I...ohhh." "Shhhh, just lay back and if I'm this good with my mouth, imagine what I can do with my cock." Liam teased. Niall gulped and arched his back encouraging Liam to move his mouth lower and lower onto his cock. Liam found a steady rhythm that kept Niall right on the edge of sweet release. Niall whimpered and moaned as Liam worked him over with his exquisite mouth. Niall's fingers gripped and pulled at Liam's hair, but he didn't mind; all he cared about was Niall's pleasure.

When he decided Niall could not stand anymore teasing, he removed his lips from Niall's perfect cock and moved his body up Niall's so that their erections were pressed up against one another. Niall writhed underneath Liam, needing more contact, desperate to cum for him, cum with him. Liam pressed his lips against Niall's, hard, passionately...lovingly. He felt his own hips moving with Niall's, as they dry humped each other like teenagers. It felt too good to stop and they were too far gone, too lost in one another's bodies to turn back now.

"Liam. My. God. Please. Take me NOW." Niall said. Liam pressed a finger to Niall's lips, "No Niall, I'm not going to fuck you, I'm going to make love to you." Niall looked up at the golden-eyed boy and searched his eyes. He wanted to see some sign, something that would indicate that Liam was just using Niall, but he quickly got rid of that thought. Liam, from what Harry had told him, isn't like that. Liam didn't have any ulterior motives, he just had love, love that he wanted to share with someone for so long and if Liam were to think about it, he'd realize that this man, this beautiful man beneath him was worthy of his love... and he was worthy of his because there's nothing better than to love and to be loved...

Niall let Liam set the pace. Liam laid Niall back while he slowly entered him with such care and tenderness...Liam wanted to be able to make eye contact with Niall as he made love to him. Niall felt adored and beautiful, precious and sexy all at the same time. Liam's gentle rhythm, sweet kisses and caresses made Niall feel like he was drunk, not off of the champagne they drank all night; drunk on Liam.

"Mmmm, you're so tight and feel so good." Niall rocks his hips so he can feel Liam deeper and deeper inside him. The blond places Liam's face in his hands and looks directly into the brunette's eyes. Liam quickens the pace, making Niall squeal in pleasure, making Niall come completely undone. Niall wraps his arms tighter around Liam as he rides them both to an orgasm. And with one last thrust, Liam hit his high and came hard. Liam slowly pulls out and caresses the blond's cheek with his thumb. The brunette leans down and kisses him full on the lips. "Niall. you are so incredibly beautiful. I can't even see straight." Niall giggles. Liam rubs Niall's cheek and cleans himself and Niall off before laying back beside him in bed.

Niall turned to face Liam and curl up into his arms and the brunette can't help but smile and relax with Niall in his arms. It's right and there doesn't need to be an explanation...and it's not a one-night stand, it's not some tawdry night with a stranger, no... they made love, pure and simple. And somewhere deep inside, even on that first night, Liam knew that it was because Nobody was going to love Liam like Niall. And when Niall walked down the aisle, and Liam read Niall his vows, his promises of love, his fidelity and his devotion, he said, "Nobody is going to love me like you do, Niall, I wouldn't want them too."


End file.
